


Laser Tag

by bella_my_clarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Laser Tag, bellarke AU, bellarke kiss, competitive babies, faling on top of each other, kiss or sabotage? both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_my_clarke/pseuds/bella_my_clarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a heated game of laser tag, with Bellamy's team pitted against Clarke's. But suddenly she comes to him, offering a distraction....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

Bellamy crouched low, right beneath an opening in the thin wall, and tried to avoid anyone’s line of sight. His trigger finger twitched as he clutched his gun to his chest protectively, just waiting for the sound of footfall, a gun scraping against a wall, muttered comments under someone’s breath.

Then he heard it. A half-cough from somewhere in front of him. He leaped up, took one second to scan, and then fired at the dark-haired girl passing below. He missed once, but on the second shot he managed to hit her right on the chest.

Octavia looked up at him, annoyed as her vest lit up, informing her she’d been hit. “Bellamy, you’re no fun.”

He wasn’t entirely sure how she knew where he was, but he just ignored it and laughed. “You know what’s not fun? Losing. So I’m having plenty of fun.” Then he gave her a smirk and slipped off. He needed to find a different spot now that he’d revealed that one by talking.

Finally he found one—high up, with a clear view to the whole space (or as clear as it could get when it was so dark), a buzzer nearby he could try for, and only one entrance for him to worry about. He parked down and waited for a moment, listening. Surprisingly, this was his favorite part of laser tag, rather than the running and shooting and sabotage. He liked the moment where he could hear all of that chaos around him but not be a part of it, the time where he could sit in the near-dark and actually appreciate the buzz of adrenaline rushing through him.

In the distance he could hear Murphy yelling something about rigged teams and he smirked to himself. If there was a rigged team, it was clearly Murphy’s, not Bellamy’s; they had Lincoln, Lexa, and Clarke, just to name a few. He was especially mad about the last one. They worked well on the same team.

“Bellamy?”

Speak of the devil.

He spun around, his gun ready to fire, but stopped. Clarke had her arms up in a peaceful gesture, the gun hanging from her vest limply. Confused, he paused, but he didn’t lower his gun. “What is it?”

“Keep your voice down,” she warned, “or people will follow me. Why do you think I could find you in the first place?”

“Because you’re unfairly gifted at laser tag?”

“No, you idiot, because you’re loud,” she said, rolling her eyes, but it was a playful gesture. “Now seriously, be quiet.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And why should I? Worried my team will come and corner you, princess?”

“Bellamy, I’m clearly not here to beat you at anything,” Clarke said, gesturing to remind him there was no gun in her hand. “I just want to...take a break.”

“There are no breaks in laser tag,” Bellamy said, narrowing his eyes, but his gun lowered just slightly. What was she up to?

She took a step forward, tilting her head slightly, and he noticed her eyes and hair seemed brighter in the dim light, like twin orbs framed by sunrays. “Why not? Come on, I just want to talk a bit.”

Still unsure, Bellamy dropped his gun slowly. “Um....”

Before he could finish his sentence with something more intelligible, Clarke strode forward with that confidence that made the back of his throat dry. She put her hand on his shoulder and suddenly his whole body buzzed. Her eyes flickered down for a split-second, then she said in a low voice, “Okay, I may have lied about the talking.”

Bellamy’s head was screaming. There was not a single coherent thought in his brain, just strings of Clarke is close to me is she going to kiss me what’s happening what do I DO? Seeming to notice this shock, Clarke grinned and pulled him down towards her. His fingers went limp and he dropped his gun. As her breath mixed with his, his eyes involuntarily closed. He could feel her nose brush across his....

“The Lannisters send their regards,” she murmured, and shot him right on the sensor.

Before Bellamy could even blink, she was sprinting away, cackling. He ran after her immediately, not sure what he was going to do when he caught her but knowing he would. “Clarke Griffin!” he yelled. “I’m gonna get you for that!”

“What are you gonna do, shoot me? You’re still buzzed, Blake!” she called back, still laughing.

Even with the bulky vest and gun, Clarke was incredibly fast, and Bellamy struggled to catch up with her. She got so far ahead, in fact, that he lost track of her, and he was forced to pause, breathing hard.

“Too slow, Blake?” she called from his left, and he bolted in that direction. When he caught sight of her, he realized she’d been closer than he expected, and he was going fast. Too fast, actually. Before he could warn Clarke, he’d barreled into her, knocking her to the ground with him on top of her.

There was a moment where the two just breathed in and out, staring at each other. His arms were on either side of her, keeping him from flattening her, but Bellamy was pretty sure she could still feel his heart beating; he could certainly feel hers.

When he saw her eyes flicker over his face, all the sassiness giving way to shock, he grinned and said, “I’m not going to shoot you.”

He got a flash of teeth from her as she replied, “What then?”

“Something much worse,” he murmured, low in his throat, and pressed his lips to hers.

She softened under him immediately, grabbing his face insistently. He couldn’t really move his arms, which made him mad, but he didn’t have time to think of a solution because suddenly someone came around the corner and he heard, “What the—”

The two snapped apart and Bellamy looked up to see Lincoln staring at them with an amused smirk. “Just because it’s dark, you two think....”

Groaning, Bellamy rolled off Clarke and helped her to her feet. “Lincoln, you’re no fun.”

“You know what’s not fun?” Lincoln said, still grinning. “Losing.” And he shot Bellamy in the chest.

As Lincoln ran off, Bellamy snorted and said, “Too bad. I really was going to shoot you.”

“I would’ve gotten you back,” Clarke warned.

He looked sideways at her; she was grinning up at him, a challenge in her light eyes. “I certainly hope so,” he murmured.

Bellamy lost that laser tag game very quickly after that, much to the chagrin of Miller and Emori, who were way too aggressive about winning these things. He didn’t really care; he just wanted the crowd to disperse and leave him with Clarke.

(She got him back, for sure. But his revenge was sweeter.)


End file.
